comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncanny Avengers
Uncanny Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Uncanny Avengers #8: 06 Apr 2016 Current Issue :Uncanny Avengers #9: 18 May 2016 Next Issue :Uncanny Avengers #10: 22 Jun 2016 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Thor' *'Scarlet Witch' *'Captain America' *'Havok' *'Rogue' *'Wolverine' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Uncanny Avengers #9 Uncanny Avengers #8 Collections Hardcovers *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 1: The Red Shadow' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. "Captain America creates a sanctioned Avengers unit comprised of Avengers and X-Men, humans and mutants working together...so why is Professor Xavier's dream more at risk than ever? The Red Skull has returned - straight out of the 1940s and full of hatred - and his rebirth will alter the Marvel Universe forever! What are the Skull's new powers? Can Havok and Thor defeat the spreading influence of Honest John, The Living Propaganda? As Rogue and Scarlet Witch find themselves trapped on the Isle of the Red Skull's S-Men, Wolverine and Captain America investigate the worldwide mutant assassination epidemic!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168443 *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 2: The Apocalypse Twins' - Collects vol. 1 #6-11 & 8AU. "The future begins in the past! It's a clash of the titans in the 11th century, as Thor battles Apocalypse! The Avengers' ancestors are being hunted and only a young Thor can save his future companions! And with Rama-Tut and Kang pulling the strings, you know nothing good can come from any of it. And in the present day, the beginning of the end looms...as the Apocalypse Twins debut! Why do they seek to anger the Celestials? What is their connection to Kang? As S.W.O.R.D.'s Peak station is attacked by Apocalypse's Ship, a Celestial meets a fate so shocking, so impossible, it will rock the Marvel Universe to its core. Now begins Ragnarok...and it's all Thor's fault!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168451 *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 3: Ragnarok Now' - Collects vol. 1 #12-17. "It’s the dark origin of the Apocalypse Twins as Kang’s true motives are revealed! A secret pact between Ahab and the Red Skull will bring horror to all mutants — but when a deranged Sentry kills an Uncanny Avenger, it’s only the first casualty of many! As the Wasp faces the Grim Reaper, the Scarlet Witch confesses her true love and makes an impossible choice. And Sunfire and Rogue must defeat the Apocalypse Twins alone — or watch the end of our world! Wolverine fails mankind, more Avengers die, villains take their revenge, and the Unity Squad is left shattered. The fate of humanity rests in Thor’s hands, but can even the God of Thunder defeat the combined might of two Apocalypses?" - *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 4: Avenge the Earth' - Collects vol. 1 #18-22. "Welcome to Planet X, the new mutant homeworld, where everything is great — if you possess the mutant gene! The Wasp is the last human alive, relentlessly pursued by Magneto’s All-New X-Force and protected by her husband, Havok! Now, as Kang’s Chronos Corps arrives on Planet X with a terrible offer, the former Unity Squad members must reunite to defeat the Apocalypse Twins and avenge the Earth! But even with a time traveler on their side, is it too late? Which of the seven prime futures will become dominant? And what is Kang’s hidden, ultimate goal?" - *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 5: AXIS Prelude' - Collects vol. 1 #23-25 & Annual #1, plus Magneto #9-10. "The threat of Kang is over, but what are the repercussions? A dark secret is revealed in Genosha, and Havok and his team are defeated at the hands of the sinister S-Men. The Red Skull’s revenge is now unstoppable! The great vanishing has begun, the Uncanny Avengers are too late, and Havok witnesses the Skull’s greatest atrocity yet! Meanwhile, Magneto discovers the Skull’s possession of his dead friend Charles Xavier’s brain and powers, and becomes determined to shut the villain’s scheme down!" - *'Uncanny Avengers Omnibus' - Collects #1-25, 8AU & Annual #1. - Trade Paperbacks *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 1: The Red Shadow' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 2: The Apocalypse Twins' - Collects vol. 1 #6-11 & 8AU. - *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 3: Ragnarok Now' - Collects vol. 1 #12-17. - *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 4: Avenge the Earth' - Collects vol. 1 #18-22. - *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 5: AXIS Prelude' - Collects vol. 1 #23-25 & Annual #1, plus Magneto #9-10. - *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 1: Counter-Evolutionary' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. - *'Uncanny Avengers: Unity, vol. 1 — Lost Future' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - *'Uncanny Avengers: Unity, vol. 2 — The Man Who Fell to Earth' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. - - (forthcoming, September 2016) Digital *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 1: The Red Shadow' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - - *'Uncanny Avengers, vol. 2: The Apocalypse Twins' - Collects vol. 1 #6-11 & 8AU. - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 3 Writer: Gerry Duggan. Artist/Covers: Ryan Stegman. Volume 1 Writer: Rick Remender. Artist/Covers: John Cassaday. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-25, 2012-2014 * Volume 2: #1-5, 2015 * Volume 3: #1- , 2015-present Future Publication Dates :Uncanny Avengers #10: 22 Jun 2016 :Uncanny Avengers #11: 27 Jul 2016 News & Features * 02 Apr 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/rick-remender-uncanny-avengers-5.html Remender Responds to Uncanny Avengers 'M-Word' Controversy] * 21 Aug 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=40469 Remender Assembles Uncanny Avengers, the Super Supergroup] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero